Katherine and Robin Drabbles
by xraex21
Summary: A collection of all the drabbles I wrote for the pairing of Katherine and Robin. This will be updated every time I write a new drabble for them. Ratings vary as will spoilers.
1. Breathe

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 16 "The Chase"

* * *

Katherine let her head fall back against the back of the couch and spread her legs wider. She tried to remember to breathe, the more oxygen she got the better it felt. She whimpered pathetically, it was so hard to keep from going over the edge. She was so close. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then she was gone, suspended in-between feeling everything and feeling nothing.

Katherine breathed out in half relief and half prayer, "Jesus."

A chuckle coming from in front of her made her open her heavy eyes. "Who knew you were such a screamer?"


	2. Want

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 16 "The Chase"

* * *

Robin knew what she wanted and never hesitated when it came to claiming it as her own. Katherine was gorgeous, generous, funny, and most importantly she cared for Robin as a person. The red head saw her and still wanted to be with her. Katherine saw it all, the years of suffering through long nights in ankle breaking heels, the effort she was making to create a better life for herself, and she noticed Robin's feelings. Robin knew she was being manipulative, but she also knew what she wanted. She wanted Katherine and she was going to have her completely.


	3. Exposed

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 17 "Chromolume #7"

* * *

_Ok, it counted. _

She had meant it, but the moment the words left her mouth she had felt exposed. Katherine's lips curved into a nervous smile as her eyes started to water from fear. Everything was so terrifying and her heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out, to run from all of the uncertainty. Robin smiled her reassuring smile and lightly pushed the trembling red head back till she could lie down on top of her. A blush bloomed along Katherine's skin and she wasn't sure if she was blushing from arousal or embarrassment or both.


	4. Consumed

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 16 "The Chase"

* * *

As Katherine dragged her tongue along the muscles in Robin's neck she felt a feeling of contentment fill her and excitement wriggle underneath her skin. Everything felt palpable, more real as she scrapped her polished nails along her roommate's toned abdomen. The gossiping voices of her neighbors that had been haunting from the day she moved back to Wisteria Lane disappeared from her mind. The fear of life and all that it entailed dulled into the background. All that was left was the smell of Robin's skin as she moved beneath the red head. Lust or love, it consumed her.


	5. Tanglement

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 18 "My Two Young Men"

* * *

Robin was splayed across their new cream couch running her fingers through her lover's fascinatingly red hair. She had never been so content in all her life. She was in a beautiful city with a beautiful woman that touched her with such care it was almost heartbreaking at times. Worry seeped into her at the thought she might lose this if they ever returned to Wisteria Lane. No matter where they decided to settle down she knew the only place she would ever find home was with Katherine Mayfair. The woman, whether she knew it or not, owned her completely.


	6. Reveal

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 18 "My Two Young Men

* * *

"Wait. You had a sex dream about me before we were together?"

"Yep."

"Oh this is so exciting. I need details!"

"Nope."

Robin with pout firmly in place and breasts in Katherine's line of vision asked, "Why not?"

Fed up, Katherine angrily dropped her needle work into her lap and responded, "Because it's embarrassing. That's why!"

Moving the older woman's project to the side Robin settled herself onto Katherine's thighs and whispered in the frustrated woman's ear, "But if I don't know what you dreamt about how am I supposed to reenact it?"

"Oh. Well it all started with breakfast…"


	7. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

* * *

**Happy Endings**

Katherine Mayfair was many things: Daughter, wife, mother, good neighbor but she was nobody's hero. She had no white horse to ride up on, or by modern day standards, she had no shiny red sports car to swoop in and save the princess with. Life had broken her down piece by piece until she had to be locked away in an asylum, too fragile to be trusted with her own care. One day the princess walked into her life, wearing stilettos that would make a lesser woman's ankle break and told her that everything was going to be all right.


	8. Morning

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 18 "My Two Young Men

* * *

**Morning**

Katherine cracked one eye open, closing it right away as the sun was too bright. Her body was heavy and drained from the last time Robin had decided sleep was for the unimaginative. The red head could feel a light throbbing in her wrists, but resisted the urge to rub them as that would require moving. Groaning she shifted onto her side and readjusted Robin so she could turn fully. Blonde hair filled her vision as she pulled the younger woman to her, inhaling deeply. Robin resettled herself in her sleep and Katherine felt the pull of oblivion reclaim her.


	9. In The End

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.

Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 18 "My Two Young Men

**WARNING: Major Character Death**

* * *

**In The End**

Robin watched as they lowered her wife into the ground. Her hair blowing in the wind, no longer blonde but white with age. They had prepared for this. They had known this was coming. But standing with her black heels digging into the wet grass Robin wondered if this was something one could prepare for. They had shared a lifetime together full of friendship, laughter, lust, love, and sometimes anger. In the end age had divided them. It had forced Robin to stand and watch as the love of her life sunk into the ground just out of her reach.


End file.
